Country and Lovesongs
by MV93
Summary: I enjoyed the second song better, Danny grinned. Me too, I thought. But I’m dead if he knows. DannyLindsay pairing, oneshot


**A/N: This is a response to a challenge Demelza posted at DLchem: **

_Needs to take place at:  
Empty dance hall (robbery crime scene)_

And needs to include:  
The line; "Oh, you just gonna stand there, huh? What you too cute to dance, or you scared?"  
Some awkward/funny/romantic dancing (your choice)  
A boombox with limited battery power left 

**I'm sick at home, I have a really sore throat, I can't talk, so I'm just writing.  
This isn't beta'd, so I hope my English isn't too bad. Feel free to correct me where I'm wrong!**

Country and love-songs

The big hall was empty, except the three of us. Normally it would've been awkward if I was left in a dance hall with two men, but now this place was a crime scene and one of the men was dead. The other one was as alive as possible, and irritated the hell out of me.

"Seriously, who goes to a place like this?"

I sighed. "Well, some people just like to dance."

"You like to dance?"

I decided it would be best not to answer that, Danny would only tease me more. So instead I just focused on the body. After I was done taking pictures of it, the body was taken away to the morgue. I stood up.

"Hey, Montana, take a look at this!"

I looked around to see where Danny was. He was standing next to a boom box. I walked over to him.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, but the music is really… It's just country and love songs."

I glared at him. He raised his hands to defend himself.

"What exactly is wrong with country music?"

"Well, it's so… Country-ish."

"Have you ever even listened to country?"

I started to become really pissed off now.

"No, but it can't be that good."

When he saw the look on my face he quickly turned on the boom box.

"Okay, I'll give it a try."

The music started to fill the empty dance hall. I saw Danny was kind of enjoying it.

"And? What do you think?"

"It's not so bad… But I have to test if it's good dancing music."

He walked to the middle of the room and started dancing. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked so cute, standing there in the middle of an empty dance hall, dancing on country music. God, that man never ceased to amaze me. Who could've thought that Danny Messer was a good dancer? Then he caught me staring at him and stopped dancing.

"Oh, you just gonna stand there, huh? What you too cute to dance, or you scared?"

I blushed. I hoped he didn't notice. The idea of dancing with Danny Messer was too good to be true, and I didn't think I could handle it. Standing so close to him in the lab every day was hard enough.  
But scared? I don't think so, Cowboy.

"Don't underestimate me, Messer. I can dance, and a lot better than that dance you just did."

"Then come and show me."

I hesitated. What had I gotten myself in to?

"Well? You coming, or do I have to come and get you?"

I quickly decided that it would be better if I'd just go there and dance with him. So I did.

"That's my girl," Danny smiled.

When I was with him, the music stopped and a new song started. Just like Danny had said; country and love-songs. Now Danny was the one to hesitate. I grinned and mimicked his Staten Island accent.

"You just gonna stand there, huh? What, you too cute to dance, or you scared?"

He blinked a couple of times, and then stepped towards me.

"Oh, you think I'm cute?"

"Nah, I think you're scared."

"We'll see about that, Montana."

His accent had gotten thicker and he pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck.  
The time stopped. Everything disappeared; there was just the two of us. Slowly, we moved, following the rhythm of the music. I let my head rest on his muscled chest. He buried his head in my hair and whispered something. I couldn't hear what he said, but I didn't want to ruin this magical moment by pulling away and ask what he'd said. I closed my eyes and smiled.  
The music had become softer and softer, but I didn't notice. I was still in that magical world with Danny. Suddenly the music stopped abruptly and I felt Danny loosening his grip on me. I removed my hands and we pulled away.  
Not knowing what to say, we just stood there for a couple of minutes. Danny cleared his throat.

"I, uh, think the battery's low."

"Yeah. So, uh, what do you think of country music?" I tried to lighten the mood.

"It's good," Danny said.

I felt like his sentence wasn't finished yet.

"But…?"

"But I enjoyed the second song better." Danny grinned.

Me too, I thought. But I'm dead if he knows.

"I had no idea you liked love-songs, Messer," I teased him.

"I didn't say I liked the song, did I?"

Danny looked at me and held my gaze.

"I said I enjoyed it better," he continued. "And that was because of the kind of dancing."

I didn't know what to say. Did Danny just tell me…? Okay, this was starting to get a little awkward. I didn't know if Danny was still joking or if he was serious. I decided to go with serious. I'd take the risk.

"I enjoyed it too," I said softly.

Danny leaned in. Oh my god, I thought, I'm going to kiss Danny! His lips touched mine very lightly and I closed my eyes. His arms snaked around me, and I put my hands around his neck again. He deepened the kiss, and I shivered. I had imagined how it would be like to kiss Danny, but this was even better. Unfortunately, Mac chose that moment to walk in. He coughed and we quickly pulled away.

"You done here?"

No Mac, we weren't finished yet, I yelled at him in my mind.

"Yeah," Danny said, rubbing his neck. I walked over to the corner of the room and picked up my kit.

"Okay. Can I bring the evidence to the lab, then?"

"Sure."

Mac walked out, but stopped.

"By the way, I don't have anything against inter-office relationships, just as long as you can keep it professional," he said.

Danny blushed and I found out the floor was really interesting, at that moment. When Mac was gone, I looked up at Danny and grinned embarrassedly.

"That was…"

"Great," Danny finished.

"I was talking about Mac seeing us," I told him. "Embarrassing was the right word."

"Yeah. But hey, he's okay with inter-office relationships, so…"

He winked at me.

"As long as we can keep it professional, yes," I added.

He smiled.

"Well, Mac took our evidence to the lab, so I guess we can stop somewhere to grab something to eat? And don't even think about rejecting me, Montana."

I grinned. Like I was planning on rejecting him anymore. Not when I could get another kiss like that.

**A/N: Reviews would be greatly appreciated **


End file.
